Computing
'General' BOINC Wiki Distributed computing wiki - Doesn't really have to do with programming does it? BOINC is similar to folding@home. Perhaps a Timewaster? TopCoder - Software Development Contests and holds Tutorials as well. Obscure categorization "Free" Technology Academy v Courses which seem to require payment.... The free materials are perhaps decent, I have not looked over them in depth. bit.ly/itguide /g/'s IT resources The New Boston v Programming, Software Tutorials, Science Tutorials (YouTube channel) - Might go in General catagory BetterExplained A blog containing tips in articles - Math, Programming, WebDev. Maybe another that should go under General Google Code University - Seems like it can go under General for the variety of topics included 'List of Compilers/IDEs' Microsoft Visual Studio Express - IDE General wxDev-C++ / Dev-C++ - IDE Code::Blocks - crossplatform C++ IDE GCC - just a compiler NASM - Netwide Assembler, just compiler FASM - flat Assembler, IDE and compiler Vim / Emacs / Notepad++ - Text editors that can be extended into an IDE Eclipse - General IDE Netbeans - General IDE QTCreator - Cross Platform IDE 'Computation Theory' Youtube - Real World Turing Machine Play Hookey Basic Comp Thoery - Perhaps should go under "Engineering" page with "Electronics" because it doesn't have much emphasis on computing learn-c.com Control & Embedded Systems The Elements of Computing Systems Youtube/ Coderisland - Intro to Theory of Computation (Advanced) 'Programming' Google Code Search for code Wolfram Alpha/Web & Computer Systems - Programming TI calculators/BASIC these calculators are the students' first glimpse to the programming world. *Wikia/TI-Basic *Wikibooks/TI-Basic Z80 *Jacob Tatay's tutorial *Another tutorial Thinking in Java & Thinking in C++ b Contains links to two free BOOKS Higher Computing for Everyone Teaches programming using the C language {C}Carl Herold | Higher Computing For Everyone e Basics of Programming With Focus On C - Same as the link above How to Think Like a Computer Scientist: Learning with Python - Introduction to programming for absolute beginners, using the Python language {C} Become a Programmer, Motherfucker 'C, C++' Learn C++ e Starting C++ CProgramming.com C & C++ Teach Yourself C++ in 21 Days Youtube/ SkyeShatter v cplusplus.com C++ reference & other site pages include tutorials 'Java' Javanotes e Starting Java The Java Tutorials e Concise Java MathCS.org Mathematics & Java Codeacademy Learn JavaScript web applications coding in a simple an interactive way 'Python' Learn Python The Hard Way e Starting Python Book Invent with Python b Beginner-level free Python book with a focus on game programming Python.org/doc/ Python Documentation Index The Python Tutorial Learn Python tutorial Online Python Tutor View python code executed step by step to see how it works (for people new to programming) 'Haskell' Learn You a Haskell for Great Good! Guide to Haskell Real World Haskell Real Work Haskell FORTRAN The basics of FORTRAN 'Other Languages' dosprompt.info CMD Prompt Basics Practical Common Lisp MathCS.org Android 'Programming Theory' YouTube/Berkeley's SICP video lectures MIT's Structure & Interpretation of Computer Programs Youtube - Structure & Interpretation of Computer Programs (SICP) with Abelson & Sussman A Layman’s Explanation of P=NP Youtube/ MIT’s Introduction to Computer Science & Programming Cellular Automata Comprehensive cellular automata site with lots of resources Conway's Game of Life Cellular automata wiki Practice exams for intro to CS University course Carnegie Mellon's 15-112: Fundamentals of Programming - It has a syllabus and the schedule of the class containing what students have learned. 'Practices / Challenges / Contests' Sphere Online Judge (SPOJ) CodingBat Practice your Java and Python coding skills with the excersies. All compiling and code is run in on the server giving "real-time" responses! Project Euler e Practice Coding (With Number Theory) 'Web Development' Opera: Web Standards Curriculum Complete beginner to having a solid grounding in standards-based Web design, including HTML, CSS, and JavaScript development MySQL Reference Manual b Webdev Reference & Documentation From Mozilla J-Query and Javascript tutorials v Ruby on Rails Optimized open-source web framework YUI Theater v Lectures on web technologies W3Schools Web development tutorials on HTML, XML, scripting, services, and building. 'Networking' Learn to Subnet Learn to Subnet Beej's Guide to Network Programming A nice tutorial on programming with sockets. Inside is also how to make a simple server and client! 'Linux / *nix' Compilation of Linux/Ubuntu Resources by Reddit Slackware Linux Essentials b The slackware book is in essence a tutorial for installing and learning Slackware, which is considered to be one of the most learning intensive distributions of GNU/Linux available. There is a saying, "If you learn Redhat, you know Redhat. If you learn Slackware, you know Linux." If you take a quick glance through the ebook, you'll realize that anyone interested in Linux will find relevant information here such as partitioning hard drives, compiling the kernel and software. how to use bash, installing and editing windows managers and desktop environments, or managing network connections and protocols. The Slackware ebook is hands down the most important tool I came across as I began learning about Linux. -Anonymous UNIX in 10 Minutes Starting Unix The Linux Documentation Project 'Game Development' DirectX Tutorial Tutorial for learning DirectX, geared toward game development The Ultimate Indie Game Developer Resource List A bunch of links for independent game developers OpenGL Shading Language OpenGL Tutorial 'Reference' Cheat-Sheets Cheat sheets for many programming languages DevCheatSheet Tons of cheatsheets for lots of programming languages, frameworks, editors, environments, and more C++ Reference C++ Term Reference